The Story of an Akatsuki Chick
by shrinkz
Summary: Enter the life of Serena [OC], a hardheaded ninja that doesn't let ayone get in her way. Includes the Naruto characters and some others. [Naruto couples possible]PLEASE RR! FLAMES ARE WELCOME! This is my first fanfic so PRETTY PLEASE READ! A funny story.
1. The Beginning

_Has it really been three years? ……… Has it really been two years ever since the day I left Konoha and went with Serenity to the Land of Demons to train? … Since I had finished my training and joined the Akatsuki? …………………………It has. It's been an awfully long time. I wonder how Naruto and the others are doing? ……………………_

Suddenly, I jerked back to reality. Someone was calling me.

"Serena! We've got another mission!" shouted Deidara.

"What is it?" I replied, trying to suppress a yawn.

Deidara had frowned while he was reading the message. "Sounds like there's going to be an official Akatsuki meeting. There hasn't been one since over seven years."

_Must be a hell of a lot of mutual affection for all._

"Tell me Deidara, where and when is it going to be held?"

"At the secret Akatsuki base nearest here later this week."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get moving."

"Right," Deidara replied and immediately went to set out for our journey.

As he was packing our supplies away, I thought what on earth could there be a meeting for. It must have been a very important message to convey for a face-to-face interaction.

_This should be quite an interesting experience. _


	2. Reunions

Far away, in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Sakura Haruno was gazing up at the clear, blue sky.

_It's really been a long time since Naruto left the village. I wonder when he's going to come back._

"Sakura! Sakura! Sakura, you deaf girl!" yelled Ino Yamanaka, running towards Sakura.

"What is it this time Ino pig?" inquired Sakura.

Ino finally caught up to where Sakura was. Breathless, she replied, "Have you heard? Naruto's finally come back to the village! He's at the gate right now with Jiraiya."

"Well then, why couldn't you tell me that BEFORE?!" Sakura had left Ino and was running in the direction of the Great Gate of Konoha.

_I wonder if Naruto's still the same. I can't believe that he finally came back. He must have gotten a lot stronger with all that training and probably learned a new jutsu or two. But then again, so have I._

Sakura had been under the apprenticeship of the current Hokage, Tsuande, one of the three legendary Senin. Tsunade was a powerful and incredibly skilled medic ninja. She had learned much from her teacher and was even able to make a few simple antidotes herself.

"Naruto! You've finally come back!" said Sakura coming to a stop before her comrade.

"Oh, hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto slightly blushed at seeing his friend after so many years. "So…do you see anything different about me?"

"Um…did you finally get a haircut?" Sakura replied after thinking and observing Naruto for some time. "Oh I know! You finally lost all that extra weight!" she beamed.

_(Naruto's POV) Oh…she still hasn't figured it out that I grew two inches!_

"It's ok Sakura-chan. Never mind. So how you've been?"

"I've been great Naruto though it seemed boring without you here."

_Oh man! I think that she's going to finally admit that she has feelings for me!_

"Hello? Anybody in there?" Sakura knocked on Naruto's head. "Come on I'll treat you to some good old ramen noodles!" grinned Sakura. "Where's Jiraiya by the way?"

"He's probably at the springs again, looking in the women's section."

_(Sakura's POV) That damn pervert…_

During this time, Sakura and Naruto had been chatting about all of the experiences they had and their newly learned jutsus. They had finally reached the ramen shop and ordered their meals. Both had started eating their food, Naruto rather sloppily and like a pig. When they had finished eating, Naruto suggested that they go meet Tsuande a.k.a. "the old grandma."

_(Back to Serena and Deidara)_

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?

"No."

"Damn it! We've been running through these trees for hours and it seems that we are going around in circles! Are you SURE that we're going the right way Deidara?" Serena asked menacingly, now very pissed off.

"I absolutely guaran-damn-tee it is the right way." Deidara must have said for the umpteenth time.

"And are you SURE that you're not gay and that you LIKE Sasori in THAT way?"

"SERENA WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!!!" Deidara screamed. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I AM NOT GAY OR BISEXUAL?!?! I ONLY LIKE SASORI IN THE WAY THAT HE IS MY MASTER AND HE KNOWS MCUH MORE THAN YOU CAN REALLY EVER COMPREHEND ABOUT ART!!!!!"

"Does it look like I care Deidara? Is it my fault that I chugged your cappuccino down when I needed it more than you did? Jeez, I wonder how you would have been like if you had a "Red Bull" this morning." Serena said, finally ending this argument.

_(Serena's POV) One can only imagine that Deidara._

An odd silence followed afterwards.

Deidara broke the silence. "Only six more miles left than we should be there."

_(A/N: This is sarcasm) Hurray…only six more miles left…and then an extenuating debate about trivial things such as who ate all the moldy food (Zetsu), who played with my evil puppets (Sasori), and last but no the least, who stole my money from under my mattress (Kakuzu)._

_What a great family. Like I said, mutual affection. _


End file.
